Stella
Stella is a character from the animated series Winx Club. She is the second member of the club to be introduced, the first being Bloom. Stella first appears in Una Fata a Gardenia (translation: A Fairy in Gardenia) (4Kids dub: It Feels Like Magic). She is the catalyst for Bloom's beginning to discover her true origin. Stella was held back a grade after presumably being expelled from Alfea for causing an explosion in the potion lab. Personality profile Stella is depicted as usually proud and self-centered, though she cares a lot about her friends. Besides that, she loves fashion and gossip, sometimes giving fashion advice to the other members of the Winx Club. She'd rather goof off, shop, or go out with boys than do her schoolwork, sometimes annoying the rest of the Winx Club. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends don't always like getting set up. Despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times (especially when it comes to her boyfriend, Brandon). Stella and her friends also gave her the name of "Fairy of fashion" and as mentioned in Season 2 when she met Amore, her bonded pixie, she called herself "The Most Loved Fairy". In the beginning of season one, Stella is 16 years old. Although she might disagree with her friends at times, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and beauty. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing, but manages to uncover it in the 4th episode of season 3. Stella, surprisingly, also seems to be a good leader, as she leads the Winx whenever Bloom is absent, which proves that she isn't very irresponsible after all. Stella's favorite hobby is shopping. Although she hates studying, her favorite subject is metamorphology. Her favorite spell is Moon Ray, one of her rare moon powers, and she loves eating chips. She has always wanted her separated parents, King Radius and Queen Luna, to reconcile, to the point that she was angry that her father, King Radius, announced his marriage to a new woman, Countess Cassandra, mostly because her daughter Chimera had been mean to her. Relationships Stella is generally on good terms with Bloom, and both are considered to be best friends. This was even mentioned in season 3, however, there was a mistake in the Rai English version, for Stella said, "I mean, Stella's my best friend!" but it is assumed and most likely that she meant to say Bloom. Stella was the one who first introduced Bloom to Alfea, and also comforts Bloom whenever she is stuck in a seemingly hopeless situation. After some conflicts of friendship, Stella became close to Flora. She may not be as close to the other Winx Club fairies, and might even annoy Musa and Layla because of their differing personalities, but regardless Musa, Layla and Stella care for each other. Tecna is always telling her to stop fooling around, but Stella never bothers to listen. However, Stella showed that she cares in season three when Tecna went missing. Stella sometimes flirts with other boys, but she still loves Brandon wholeheartedly. Stella believes that he's the best boyfriend in the world and sometimes brags about it. At the beginning she said she wanted to be a fairy to help people and bring together estranged lovers. Her bonded pixie, as shown in the second season, is Amore, the pixie of love. Stella and Brandon Stella and Brandon's relationship started out when he asked her to dance at the dance held at Alfea in Alfea College for Faries and she's loved him ever since. In season 1, she felt betrayed when he turned out to be a squire named Brandon, not Prince Sky. She also felt betrayed because he lied to her the whole time. It took her a while to forgive him but she doesn't hold it against him. In season 2, he was held hostage by the Downlanders and was almost forced to marry Princess Amentia. Stella and her friends went to great lengths to save him. Thankfully, they got there just in time. In season 4, when Mitzi was attacked by one of the Winx girls' possessed pets, Brandon rescued her. Mitzi then falls in love with him and kisses him, straining Stella and Brandon's relationship. Mitzi also swears that she will have Brandon in the end. This causes Stella and Brandon to fight a lot, but they manage to make up after a few episodes. Appearance * Stella's Outfits * Stella's Pictures Princess of Solaria In the first episode of season 1, after Stella defeats the ogre, she returns to her "Princess of Solaria" form. In this form, she wears a crown with one point and gemstone in the centre of the point. She wears a necklace made of tiny orange rectangles, with a large silver one in the middle. She wears a long skirt, with orange wedge sandals. This dress is different from the original in the newly released special. Civilian Stella has long blonde hair, hazel-brown eyes, and a medium skin tone. Through the first, second and third seasons, Stella has bangs for her hairstyle, and generally tends to wear hairbands with her outfits. In season four, her hairstyle changes to a side swept fringe. her appearance is inspired by the actress Cameron Diaz. In season 1, she wore a green midroff top that is tied in a bow on the front, an orange skirt with a gold belt that has golden circles dangling at the bottom, a lavender headband, and green flip flops with a sunflower on top. In seasons 2 and 3, she wore a green and pink striped tube dress with a pink starred belt, pink strappy heels, and a pink headband. She also had pink hoop earrings with a green star on them. In season 4, her outfit changes to an orange tube dress with stars decorating the top half. Her shoes are green heels, and she has purple ankle socks with darker purple circles on them. She also has small purple star earrings. Her hair is styled loose swept back in a bump. Winx Stella's winx outfit consists of an off shoulder orange top with matching short shorts, tall orange boots, a blue headband, and wrist gloves. Her hair is in two low pigtails with light blue bands. Her wings have three points, are light blue with dark blue tips. Charmix Stella's Charmix charm is shaped like a mirror. Her Charmix bag is round and blue, with an orange circle and crescent symbolizing the sun and the moon. Enchantix In her Enchantix, Stella's hair gets styled into a side swept fringe. She has two pigtails high on her head, which are held in place by diamond shaped bands, and she wears a blue tiara. She wears a blue choker on her neck, with her fairy dust vial below it. Her outfit is an orange top, which is held in place by two cyan straps. Her skirt has sections which alternate between large pink and orange petals. She wears strappy blue barefoot sandals that wrap up her leg to beneath her knee. She has pink shoulder-length translucent gloves. Her wings are pink and blue, outlined in orange. Her forewings have red bobbles hanging down from the tips, and her bottom wings curl out at the bottom. Fairy Dust Stella's Fairy Dust vial is a golden diamond shaped vial, with an upside-down triangle shaped stopper. There is a star shaped orange frame with golden stars studded on it and orange bobs dangling from it. Inside this, there is another smaller, plain orange star. Believix In her Believix form, Stella's hair remains in the style it is in her Enchantix, but the bands holding her pigtails are now star-shaped. She wears light pink wrist sleeves. She has a dark pink band choker on her neck, and she wears a fuscia (pink-purple) sleeveless tank top, over which she wears an orange off the shoulder t-shirt. Her skirt is three layers of frilly white tulle, with a short orange mini skirt over her hips, and there is a hot pink ribbon tied around the top, which ends in a bow on her hip. She wears long orange socks mid-thigh. Her boots are purple heel ankle boots with a gold star and white soles. Her wings outlined in deep fuscia and are colored yellow and orange with designs of stars. Her wings faintly resemble the shape of a bow with ribbon, hinting towards her love for fashion. Sophix Stella's Sophix is nature based. Her hair remains the same, though the bands holding her pigtails change to green. Her top is an orange tank top with a green fringe, and her skirt is green and orange wide ruffles like flowers. On her wrists she has light pink wrist sleeves and on her upper arms are ruffled bits of pink fabric tied with a green band. Her shoes are green heels tied to her legs with blue fabric, and have pink flowers on them. Her wings remain the same general shape, but are now pink and green, outlined in dark green. Lovix Stella's Lovix is winter based. She wears an orange off the shoulder top fringed with white fur over a pink sleeveless turtleneck (white fur around the neck) mini dress. There is an orane rap skirt trimmed in white fur tied at the hip. She has thick orange above-the-knee socks, and her shoes are now orange with pink heels. Her hair remains the same, though the bands holding it change to a white fur material. Her wings are now various shades of yellow and orange outlined in soft pink and have large orange gems on the tips. She also has furry white and orange wrist sleeves. Sirenix Is the new transformation in season 5. Transformation Sequences Winx Stella's Winx transformation lasts for sixteen seconds. First, Stella appears on a green background. She crosses her wrists and dances to one side, then flies toward the background. She strikes a pose, then there is a blinding flash of light. The camera cuts to her legs, where, one by one, her boots are formed out of light. Her shorts, top, and wristbands are shown doing the same. The camera cuts back to her face, where she appears to scream, then flies away from the camera, spinning as her hair gathers itself into her pigtails. Finally, her wings sprout as she walks back a few steps to strike her final pose. In the Nickelodeon version, Stella's transformation sequence begins with her spinning around once and creating a ball of energy. After the ball of energy bursts, there is a flash of light and she spins as astral energy forms her Winx outfit. There is a flash of light and astral energy styles her hair into pigtails then strikes her back to form her wings. After a flash of light, she lands into her finishing pose. Charmix Stella's Charmix transformation lasts for twelve seconds. First, Stella's eyes are shown, squinting. Then, she appears with her back to the camera. She twirls to face the camera, then yells and puts her arms out to the sides as her Charmix pin appears. She spins around once, then her bag materializes. Finally, there is a flash of light and she is shown striking her final pose. Enchantix Stella's Enchantix transformation lasts for thirty-seven seconds. First, Stella is shown with her eyes closed while two ribbons of pink move across the screen. Then, Stella turns around once, her tiara materializing while her pigtails grow. A ray of light shines down on her, and her hair pales. Her body surrounded with sparkles, she lifts up one arm while pink ribbons turn into her glove. She does the same with her other arm. Orange fills the screen, then the camera zooms out to show the orange forming her top. Her fairy dust vial, the star shape on her chest, forms before the camera pans down to show more sparkles. The sparkles then transform into her skirt. Stella then raises her feet, where her barefoot sandals appear. She flies away from the camera, then her wings are shown sprouting. There is a flash of light, then Stella appears again, blowing a kiss of sparkles to the camera. Finally, she strikes two poses. Fairy Dust Stella's fairy dust lasts for thirty seconds. First, her fairy dust pendant is shown while sparkles begin to fly up the screen. The four jewels hanging from the pendant start to shake. They turn white, then, one by one, burst into sparkles. The two orange stars on her pendant begin to spin, then disappear while the stopper is lifted out of the vial. There is a flash of light, then Stella appears, holding the vial. Finally, she draws her sign, a five-pointed star. CGI Movie Enchantix Stella's CGI movie Enchantix, as seen in Secret of the Lost Kingdom, lasts for sixteen seconds. First, there is a flash of bluish-white light. Stella appears as the light winds around her. Then, the light condenses into her hands. She holds it for a second, then lets it go in a shower of sparkles. The sparkles shoot back up her arms, forming her gloves. More sparkles materialize into her outfit as she curls up, hugging her legs to her chest. Her wings sprout while she is in this position. Finally, she straightens and strikes her final pose, shouting her name. Believix Stella's Believix transformation lasts for thirty seconds. First, a bright blue light flies across the screen. It then joins a silhouette of the same color, which flies out of view. The light wavers for a second, then disappears, showing Stella's pigtails, head and face. Her star barrettes appear in small flashes of sparkles, then Stella moves away from the camera. Her hand appears on the screen as blue light and gold stars form her first fingerless glove. She raises her other hand, while her hair swirls around her, while her other glove appears. She then turns while the blue light and stars form her top and skirt. She does a front flip in midair while her boots appear. There is a flash of light, then Stella appears again, holding the blue light. She turns around while the light surrounds her in a cocoon of sorts. The cocoon of light reshapes itself to show her wings sprouting. Finally, in a bright flash of light, the blue light lifts off Stella, revealing her in her final pose, wings flapping. Sophix Stella's Sophix transformation lasts for eight seconds. Stella is first seen facing the back, she turns to right to face front as dissolves as the giant flower behind her opens and she reappears in her Sophix outfit. Lovix Stella's Lovix transformation lasts for fourteen seconds. Stella flies into view, turning twice before she dissolves and in a white flash, she reappears turning once in her Lovix outfit. CGI Movie Believix Stella's CGI movie Believix, as seen in Magical Adventure, lasts for eighteen seconds. First, Stella is seen with her skirt already on. She throws her arms back while her top and gloves appear out of sparkles. Then, the camera shows her boots materializing. She strikes a pose, then her hair is briefly shown. After Flora's wings materialize, Stella flies onto the screen and spins around a couple times, her wings appearing. Magical abilities In her role as the fairy of the sun, the moon and the stars, Stella wields the ultimate ability to manipulate Light, the fierce power of the Sun, the mystic force of the Moon and the astral energy of the stars. Her powers are the expression of inner vision, sight, intuition, and clarity. Due to the fact that Stella's powers revolve around light and heat, she cannot remain in a dark area very long. Stella possesses a magic item known as the ring of Solaria. Because it was originally created from a small part of the Dragon Flame, it is believed the ring holds immense magical powers. This ring can transform into a scepter, which appears as a long, slender staff surmounted with a round, flat disc shaped like the symbol of the sun. When she earned her Enchantix, she no longer needed to use the scepter, except for teleportation. Spells * Rising Sun: A sparkly yellow ball of light formed in her hand. (Winx-level) * Solar Wind: She spins her scepter high above her several times creating a yellowish glow and then hits it on the ground, releasing a wave of light. * Sun Bolt: It is a powerful beam of light that hits the enemy. (Winx-level) * Ray of Sunlight: A steady beam of sunlight. (Winx-level) * Moonbeam: A dark light ball formed in her hand. (Winx-level) * Mirror Flare: Stella held out her hands and blasted her enemies with basic sunlight energy. (Charmix-level) * Enchantix Sunburst: Stella forms an orange ball in her hand and when it starts to emit rays of light, she hurls it at the enemy. (Enchantix-level) * Enchantix Sunbeam: An orange-yellow ball that she hurls at the enemy. (Enchantix-level) * Enchantix Moon Shield: It takes the form of a large gold circle with the sun in the middle. (Enchantix-level) * Cloud Breaker: Moves all the clouds that block the sun. (Enchantix-level) * Sunbeam Shower: It is orange rays of sunlight emanating directly from Stella herself. (Enchantix-level) * Ocean of Light: An orange ball that emits orange rays of light. (Enchantix-level) * Magic Rainbow: A yellow ball of sunlight that emits sparkles which rain down on the enemy. (Enchantix-level) * Double Eclipse: Creates a double layered shield, one moon and one sun. (Believix-level) * Electric Solar Storm: Stella and Tecna convergence spell, Tecna releases her Electric Storm and Stella releases her Solar Storm attack together. (Believix-level) * Solar Storm: It consists of a beam of purple and gold light exploding on contact with the enemy. (Believix-level) * Sirius Shield: A buffering shield shaped like a golden star.This is also Stella's standard Believix Shield (believix -level) * Universal Light: A burst of sunlight that blinds the enemy. (Believix-level) * Sun Dance: A sparkly yellow and purple ball of energy. (Believix-level) * Dawn of Light: Stella's Believix Power, usually makes anyone who is acting rude and unreasonable to behave themselves. (Believix-level) * Drop of Light: The light of hope that must never go out. (Sophix Level) * Crystal Light: A white light trailed by yellow sparkles that can neutralize any opponent in comes in contact with. (Lovix Level) *'In total Stella has twenty-two (22) spells.' Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Alfea Category:Stella Category:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:3D: Magical Adventure Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairies that have Charmix Category:Fairies that have Enchantix Category:Fairies that have Believix